Derek Do You Have Moves Like Jagger
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: Stiles and Derek are hanging out at Derek's. Derek's reading Stiles is listening to music. Then Stiles asks the question that will change everything!
1. Chapter 1

**I WANT TO THANK MY WONDERFUL BETA WOMAN-OF-THE-NIGHT FOR BEING MY BETA AND FRIEND! :D**

"Derek do you have moves like Jagger?" Stiles asks Derek this while listening to moves like Jagger for the third time. Stiles is embarrassed to say he has a crush on Adam Levine!

Derek looks up from the book he is reading. "What Stiles?"

"Do you have moves like Jagger? " Stiles says again.

"Why are you asking?" Derek raises a brow.

"I dunno just curious." Stiles replies and then goes back to listening to his music paying Derek no mind.

Derek smirks realizing the kid stopped paying attention. He ponders if it's him that arouses the kid or if it's Scott. Because he always smells aroused at the trainings, but he doesn't smell aroused now. He decides to chance it. He gets up and walks over to Stiles and he hears the song go off and then Stiles turns his iPod off. Derek is right at Stiles' ear and he licks it and Stiles jumps ten feet in the air Derek just laughs and pins him to the couch. Whispering song lyrics in Stiles ear,

"Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger"

Stiles shudders and he definitely smells aroused now. Derek whispers in Stiles ear again. "Yes Stiles I have moves like Jagger."

Stiles shudders both at his words and the heat of Derek's breath on his ear. Stiles whispers, "Show me your moves like Jagger." Derek growls and lays on Stiles who is laying on the couch. Derek brings his lips to Stiles' and kisses him feverishly at first then they slow and its sweet, Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck.

Stiles pries Derek's mouth open and moves his tongue around Derek's mouth then he moans when Derek sucks on his tongue. Derek then explores Stiles mouth moaning when Stiles holds Derek's tongue between his teeth for a few seconds.

Then Derek starts rutting his hips into Stiles and he notices that not only is he hard as hell but Stiles is to, that makes him moan. Derek keeps grinding his hips into Stiles' then Stiles wraps his legs around Derek to pull him closer and Derek keeps grinding. Stiles is moaning more and more and then Derek moves his mouth from Stiles' down to his neck.

Derek kisses and nibbles and sucks on his pulse point. At this point Stiles is moaning louder and Derek is getting harder, he starts grinding harder into Stiles who still has his legs wrapped around him. Derek then moves his mouth to the other side of Stiles' neck and he's sucking and licking and biting.

Stiles has started moaning Derek's name which is making Derek harder than he thought possible. Derek is grinding harder into Stiles and he reattaches their lips and kisses Stiles deeply, Stiles has moved his hands to Derek's lower back and pulled his shirt up somewhat.

He's now feeling Derek's muscles and moaning into Derek's mouth. Derek then moves his lips to Stiles' shoulder, where he starts licking and sucking. Stiles starts moaning Derek's name again. Then the front door opens but they keep at it. Stiles is moaning big time, "Derek Ung Derek!" Derek growls in response to hearing Stiles say his name with such pleasure.

Then they hear a new voice, "Stiles….? Derek…..? What the hell is going on?" Stiles who is hard as a rock groans at the obvious annoyance that the owner of this voice is causing. Derek has stopped grinding into Stiles and is now looking at Jackson. Stiles obviously ignoring his presence leans up and bites Derek's shoulder to get his attention. Derek growls/moans and looks at Stiles. "Just ignore him Derek he can either watch or leave, but if he thinks you're getting off me to listen to some stupid ass plea to be a wolf. Then he is sadly mistaken!" Stiles says this last part while looking at Jackson.

"Um actually I came looking for you Stiles. I thought I would make up for being rude earlier and take you to dinner." Jackson says

"No Jackson you wanted me to tell Danny it was lie, well it wasn't and you need to deal with that! You're gay deal with it! Now if you will excuse me I am very busy. Oh and don't you dare tell Scott or I will murder you and you know I know how!" Stiles finishes glaring at Jackson.

Jackson sulks mumbling, "I just needed someone to talk to."

Derek gets off of Stiles and says, "Go talk to him he's very confused and he came to you for help."

Stiles pouts and turns to follow Jackson calling out, "Hey Jackson wait."

He then starts to walk away but Derek grabs him and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss that only lasts for a minute or two. Stiles mumbles, "Wow I'm going to be curious a lot more often." Derek laughs and pushes Stiles toward the door. Stiles walks out on to the front porch where Jackson is waiting. "Ok Jackson talk to me what's up?" Stiles says.

"Well I do care for Danny and your right I am gay, but I don't know how I am gay. Just last week I was banging Lydia. Now I want to bang my best friend how the fuck does that happen? And since when are you gay?" Jackson says in one breath.

Stiles laughs, "Well I think you have had these feelings for Danny for a while you just never noticed them. And I have been gay about," Stiles looks at his watch, "half an hour." You can hear Derek laughing inside and Stiles laughs a little.

"Wow I think maybe your right I should go talk to Danny. And I'm curious how on earth did you get badass Derek hale to dry fuck you?"

Stiles laughs and tells the truth, "I asked him a question." Jackson pleads with his eyes for more. "I asked him if he had moves like Jagger."

Jackson looks surprised. "That's so random. Why would you ask him that?"

Stiles laughs, "Well I was listening to Moves Like Jagger on my iPod and I had the idea to ask Derek if he had moves like Jagger I was just curious. And when he asked me what I said I asked him again. I got no real answer so I went back to my music then I got my response." Stiles laughs and Jackson looks really curious.

"What did he say? Or do?"

"Well I had turned off my iPod and decided to take a nap. Then I feel a wetness on my ear."

Jackson is shocked, "He licked your ear?"

"Yeah he licked my ear and then he whispered the chorus in my ear." But before Jackson or Stiles could say anything else Derek came outside and pressed his front to Stiles' back showing Stiles how hard he still was while wrapping his arms around Stiles.

Stiles shudders with pleasure discreetly rubbing into Derek but Jackson notices and clears his throat. "Um I see that Derek is still horny and you obviously don't mind so I will be going. Um thanks for talking to me Stiles."

Stiles sighs and says "Bye Jackson, good luck with Danny." Then an expression of pure pleasure appears on his face as Derek rubs a little harder into Stiles' backside. Stiles weakly waves goodbye to Jackson. "Oh baby, Derek that feels soooo good."

Derek just smirks and says in Stiles' ear "I know baby I'm so hard it hurts." Then he starts nibbling on Stiles' neck. Stiles leads them back into the house but little did they know Scott was at the edge of the trees listening and boy is he confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS UNBETAED!** ** I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS TO THE FIRST PART!**

Once back inside Stiles pushes Derek down on the couch and then lays on him but not to fool around to Derek's disappointment but he feels that Stiles just wants to be held for now so when Stiles lays his head on Derek's chest he wraps his arms around him and just holds him and starts to 'cool off' then he hears a snore and he realizes Stiles feel asleep Derek chuckles quietly so as to not wake Stiles then he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep as well.

While their sleeping Derek's hand moves to Stiles' ass. Scott walks in a few minutes later and notices their positions and he's still so confused! Scott thinks of waking them or just Stiles. But he decides after hearing Stiles threaten Jackson not to tell him. Stiles obviously don't want him to know which hurts. So he leaves and he goes to Stiles' place and calls Stiles.

Derek hears 'Hungry Like The Wolf' by Duran Duran and he just knows that its Stiles' cell phone, so he nudges Stiles to wake him. "Five more minutes Derek."

Derek laughs, "Your phone is ringing." Derek reaches into Stiles butt pocket and grabs it, Stiles shivers at Derek's touch.

"It's Scott want me to answer it?" Derek smirks as Stiles grabs the phone and answers it.

"Hey Scott what's up buddy?" Derek still a little turned on by the fact that its him that turns on Stiles and not Scott he nips at Stiles shoulder and then leaves a trail of kisses from there to the corner of Stiles' mouth and Stiles suppresses the moans he wants to let out glaring at Derek who just chuckles.

"Not much Stiles. Hey I'm at your house I thought maybe we could talk, order pizza and hang out like old times." Scott says trying to sound normal and not like he just saw his best friend and his alpha sleeping together.

"Yeah buddy that sounds great, but I'm hanging with Derek today we are bonding and I'm considering becoming a wolf." Stiles says and Derek stiffens, Stiles soothes him by rubbing his cheek and shaking his head no. But Derek heard his heart it never skipped except over the bonding comment.

"Yeah sure man rain check? We can hang out some other time. Promise me though that you won't decide to be a wolf without talking to your best friend first." Scott sounds hurt.

"Yeah buddy you know I will you wanna come over for dinner I'm cooking, we can play zombie destroyer 3 dad bought it for me." Stiles said.

Scott perked up even if he wasn't mad about the not hanging out. "Yeah Stiles that sounds awesome you and Derek don't have too much fun."

"Ok Scott see you at dinner." And he hangs up. Stiles then says to Derek, "You are either evil or really horny, hell maybe even both! But that was so not cool. How would I explain my moans to Scott?"

Derek smirks at Stiles and says, "It's both, mostly the second one though, and I dunno." Derek then grabs Stiles' phone and pulls his own out of his pocket and before Stiles realizes Derek is calling him.

"No Derek don't!" But his phone starts singing Stutter by Maroon 5

_Oh I really need to know_

_Or else you gotta let me go_

_You're just a fantasy girl_

_It's an impossible world_

_All I want is to be with you always_

_I give you everything_

_Pay some attention to me_

_All I want is just you and me always_

_Give me affection_

_I need your perfection_

_Cause you feel so good_

_You make me stutter, stutter_

_If I could touch you, I'd never let go_

_Now you got me screaming and I cannot shut up, oh, shut up, yeah_

Derek smiles the biggest smile Stiles has ever seen from the man. "I love my ringtone Stiles! How long have you felt this way?"

Stiles blushes and says, "A while, I can normally hide my attraction to you except during training."

Derek smiles. "I wondered why you only smelled aroused during training. I even wondered if it was me or Scott. But I have to ask what would you have done if I texted or called you while in hearing range?"

"I'm not an idiot Derek I had my phone on vibrate while you were around, except this time for some reason." Stiles wonders why he didn't put his phone on vibrate then his phone goes off again and Derek looks thoughtful.

"What are you thinking Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Just wondering how I didn't notice this, then I realize it's because you didn't want me to and you're so smart and in control of your body that you succeeded and that impresses me!" Derek says.

"Wow Derek I feel all warm and fuzzy thank you." Stiles smirks and gets up off Derek to gather his things.

Derek frowns at him, "Are you leaving me….I mean are you leaving?" Derek blushes a little very little.

"No Derek I'm not leaving you but I am leaving its late and I made unfortunate plans with Scott. I was really looking forward to spending the night here with you and your moves like Jagger. But even if Scott isn't here he still cock blocks us." Stiles says sounding bummed.

"Stiles I think Scott knows about us. His scent it's fresh like he was here not long ago." Derek says watching Stiles stiffen.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked voice tense.

"Yeah I'm sure but Stiles he obviously wanted you away from me. And we need to talk about you wanting to be a wolf." Derek says.

"Well then Derek would you like to hang out. After all I told Scott we were bonding."

Derek laughs, "Oh we were bonding alright." Stiles blushes.

"So would you like to come over for dinner? To hang out and play zombie destroyer 3?" Stiles looks hopeful.

"I would love to kill some zombies with you and your confused best friend. But first it's only a little after lunch time lets 'bond' a little longer."

Stiles laughs, "I like that idea." Then Stiles puts everything down and crawls on top of Derek. Stiles starts kissing him and runs his hands under Derek's shirt but he's not as into it as he was earlier. "Derek actually I want to talk." Stiles says and pulls his hands out from under Derek's shirt then lays his head on Derek's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbeated**

"I only hid what I feel, because I was positive you would kick my ass if you knew. So you can imagine how confused but happy I am. And about being a wolf I have been thinking about it since Peter offered me the 'bite'. I turned him down then because he was psychotic and I didn't want to be part of his pack, but now I would be part of your pack and you're not psychotic."

Derek waits a minute to see if Stiles was done. "Well Stiles, to be honest I never felt anything but annoyance for you. Then you saved me and I saw something more in you, a hero and then I started thinking of you as a friend and then I started wondering why you only smelled aroused at trainings. Then after that thought I wondered if it was me or Scott that aroused you then I figured it was Scott because you never smelled aroused when we hung out. And I couldn't get why that bummed me out but it did. Then you asked if I had 'Moves Like Jagger' and I was confused I figured you liked Scott. So I took a chance and that's why I licked you, when you jumped I laughed and thought I would see if I could get you aroused. So, I whispered the chorus to that dreadful song…"

"WOAH! Wait you don't like the song? Sorry. It's over Derek." Stiles grins up at Derek.

Derek frowns, "Well I did like it but hearing it three times in a row gets annoying. And like I was saying I was excited when I smelled arousal and then you said to show you my moves and boy I was beyond excited."

Stiles laughs, "Is that so baby? Well you can show me your moves anytime!"

Derek growls and nips at Stiles' shoulder. "How about now baby?" Derek asks being hopeful.

Stiles moans, "Not right now. We aren't done talking. We still have to talk about me becoming a wolf." Derek frowns and pushes Stiles off him. He gets up and goes into the kitchen. Stiles looks hurt.

"Or not. But Derek I won't forget about it. I want to be a wolf now. I have been thinking, I'm smart like you said, I have control over my body so I could easily control the wolf. And I wouldn't need protecting I could protect myself! So Derek just think about it for now. While I take a nap before I have to go hang out with Scott." Stiles says this then he yawns.

Derek laughs and he does think about it and he decides Stiles is right. But Stiles promised to talk about it with Scott. He drinks a glass of milk then he goes over to the couch and nuzzles Stiles' neck. "You sure you want to nap here? I have a bed."

Stiles smiles and opens his eyes. "You going to lay with me or come back down here and read?" Stiles asks.

"Well I could lay with you if you want but I was thinking of reading." Derek says honestly, Stiles smiles at the honesty.

"Go read Derek. I will be fine."

"Okay Stiles I will read but I'm carrying you there." Then Derek lifts Stiles from the couch and carries him to the bed room laying him on the bed. "See you when you awake Stiles."

"Mhm, wake me up at five."

Derek laughs "Alright Stiles." Then Derek goes back down stairs and picks up his book. Two hours later Derek finishes the book. He looks at the clock. It's only Three pm. He has two hours before he has to awake Stiles. So Derek goes into the kitchen and makes himself a drink. No not alcohol. Coffee. He likes to use his cappuccino machine. Then he takes his coffee back to the living room and turns on the TV to watch something that's on.

Then Stiles' phone rings and it's an unknown number. So, Derek lets it ring but whoever it is leaves a voicemail. Derek checks it just curious. It's probably a wrong number any way. "Kid, I told you to be ready for whenever I call. I don't like being kept waiting. Do you still want that loan? Call me back today!" Derek is confused 'why would Stiles need a loan? Who is this guy?' these are the thoughts running through Derek's head.

Derek decides to wake Stiles early to see what this is about. So Derek walks up stairs and into his bedroom. He walks over to the bed side and shakes Stiles. "Stiles, hey wake up. We have to talk."

Stiles is still half asleep so he says, "What's wrong Derek?"

Derek looks at him and shows him the phone, Stiles stiffens and asks. "Who called? Was it Scott again?"

Derek sighs, "You know Stiles lies aren't the best way to build a relationship." Stiles scowls at Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-I finally got this betaed because my orignal beta is having problems right now and i got a new one at her request. LUV2WRITE is my new beta**

"I asked you a question. I didn't lie to you. Give me my phone!" Stiles demands. Derek frowns but hands Stiles the phone. "If you need money you can come to me not some loan shark." Stiles frowns "He's not a loan shark. He's my uncle and he's loaded. He said if I needed money to call him. Did he mention why I needed the money?" Derek looks surprised "Um no. I didn't answer he left a voicemail and I listen to it." Stiles frowns, "Why are you always honest with me. This is weird you normally lie or don't tell me shit. But I like it. Anyway it was a surprise to win your affection. I set it up and called my uncle before today happened. Hell if I knew a simple question was all it took for you to want me then I would have asked weeks ago." Stiles blushes realizing he just spilled his guts. Derek however looks surprised and touched. "What was this surprise Stiles?" Stiles frowns "I'm not telling. It wouldn't be a surprise." Derek looks surprised.

"You're still going through with it? Even though I'm already yours." Stiles beams at what Derek said. Then he says, "Come here Derek, lay with me." So Derek crawls behind stiles and holds him. Stiles smiles and sighs, "Well I called my uncle last week he said he would call when everything was ready so I'm guessing its ready all he needs is a yes from me and well…" Stiles trails not sure how Derek will take what he has to say. Derek sensing his unease says, "Go on Stiles. I'm sure whatever it is, it's nice or you meant well." Stiles laughs, "Yeah. I definitely mean well but I'm scared you'll be mad." Derek rolls Stiles over so he can see his face. "Stiles, what is it? I'm sure I won't be mad." "Okay. But you gotta promise that if you do get mad you will hear me out before saying or doing anything." Derek nods and says "I promise." Stiles sighs, "Well I was gonna rebuild your house just the way it was. I found some pictures of it in dads police files so I was gonna have it painted as well. But before they did anything I was going to go through and get out anything still whole or in good condition and save it." Stiles finishes and Derek had stopped breathing.

Stiles frowns "Okay. Yell, threaten, hit me, or whatever go ahead." Stiles said tensing up. Derek let out a breath then he looked at stiles he had tears in his eyes. Stiles saw he was about to cry and he pulled him into a hug. "Aw. Derek why are you crying?" Stiles asked surprised. "I'm touched. You love me this much?" "Well. Uh. Yeah." Stiles blushes and looks away from Derek. But Derek sits up and pulls Stiles with him. "Stiles look at me." Stiles turns his head to look at Derek and Derek captures his lips in a sweet soft kiss. Then he pulls away and asks him, "What have I done to deserve you?" Stiles smiles at him. "I love you too Derek." Stiles smiles and snuggles closer to Derek. Then he looks at his watch and groans. "Two hours. Really Derek?" Derek just laughs and gets up to set his alarm clock to 5. "Let's go to sleep Stiles." Stiles smiles and raises the covers Derek crawls under and cuddles Stiles pulling him closer and then Stiles falls asleep and then Derek a few minutes after him.

Then before he knows it his alarm is going off, so he shakes Stiles. "Hey, it's five. Time to get up." "No. Scott can cook for himself." Stiles states. Derek just laughs. "Come on stiles time to get up we gotta get ready, I'm going with you." Stiles groans but gets up and stretches then he hears a noise it sounded like a moan/ growl. He looks at Derek who is staring at him. Stiles cocks his eyebrow and Derek looks away. Stiles laughs, "It's okay. I don't mind. Stare all you want." Derek smiles, "Good because you're beautiful and I still can't believe your all mine." Derek says while looking lovingly at Stiles.

Stiles walks over to Derek's side of the bed. He grabs Derek's face looks him right in the eyes and says, "Believe it because you're all I want and all I need." He then kisses Derek sweetly on the lips then he pulls away but Derek pulls him back and he moans. Derek lies back with his legs off the side of the bed and Stiles on top of him. Derek moves his hands from Stiles' shoulders to his ass and squeezes then Stiles moans and pulls out of the kiss panting and sporting a hard on. "Derek. We have to go." Derek growls, "He can cook for himself remember." Stiles laughs and moves to get up and Derek lets him. Then they go down stairs and Stiles grabs his things. Derek grabs his keys and they head out side to Derek's car.

Then Stiles realizes he won't be back tonight and he pouts. "Derek. We have to take the jeep. I won't be back tonight." Derek looks hurt. "Hey, don't look so hurt. That's not what I meant. I mean dad won't let me leave the house and he will be off tonight. That's why I'm cooking." Derek perks up at that. "Hey, Stiles do you think since we kind of just started whatever this is." Stiles looks at him quizzically. "Let me start over; Stiles Stilinski, will you be my boyfriend?" Stiles goes from grinning to his jaw hanging open in surprise. He runs and leaps into Derek's arms and kisses him. "Yes, Derek. I will be your boyfriend!" Then he kisses him again, Derek laughs holding Stiles.

"I'm so glad you said yes. Do you think since we just started dating you could tell your dad? I don't want the sheriff getting a restraining order put on me for always being around." Stiles smiles knowing that line is from twilight so he goes along with it. "Will you really be around all the time?" Derek smiles at the fact Stiles is going along with it. "As long as you want me." Stiles deciding to break script says, "Derek Hale, that will be eternity because I will never not want you. Your mine and I'm yours always and forever." Derek beams at Stiles' words, "I love you so much Stiles." "I love you more Derek." Derek laughs, "That's debatable but let's get going so you can cook for your dad." Derek removes his hands from Stiles' ass so he can get down. Stiles gets off Derek and walks over to his jeep getting in.

"And yes we can tell my dad and Scott I guess. I don't know how Scott will take it his best friend and his alpha." Derek nods then says, "If he truly cares about either of us he will be happy." Stiles smiles and starts his jeep then starts the drive to his house in silence which is weird for him he normally has the radio on and singing along. But he's too deep in thought to worry about it. 'I can't believe Derek's mine and I'm Derek's. It's weird I could've sworn he was straight. I figured he would grateful for the renovation but then let me down gently if I'm lucky about him not being gay.' Stiles sighs and pulls over about a mile away from his house. "Derek. We have to talk." Derek looks worried. Stiles didn't make a noise the whole time now he says that they have to talk. "Yes, Stiles?" Derek asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! After this the updates wont be as quick! im sorry :(**

"Derek I have a bad feeling. I could've sworn you were straight. I expected you to be grateful about the house renovation and then let me down gently if I was lucky about you not being gay. So I have a bad feeling that I'm either dreaming or I dunno something's wrong!" Stiles said and Derek sighed 'so that's what stiles had been thinking about.' He thought. "I don't know what to say Stiles. I was straight and I didn't like very much but then you saved my life and..." Stiles gasps then starts crying he knew it, he knew Derek didn't really love him and that once he got over his I love you because you saved my life thing he would go back to hating him! 'Damn it Stiles you let yourself fall for him! You're an idiot!'

"HEY hey why are you crying and God why do you reek of anguish?" Derek asked, Stiles chokes on a sob and then starts laughing. "Derek you don't love me. You feel grateful that I saved your life and you're deluding yourself into thinking you love me!" Derek looks surprised he never thought about that, then he remembered the way Stiles got him harder then he has ever been. "No Stiles you're wrong. I do love you! You wanna how I know? How I know I'm attracted to you." Stiles looks at Derek and nods yes. "I know stiles because you get me harder than I have ever been in my entire life!" Stiles blushes and then looks away frowning. "That just means you want to fuck me not that you love me." Stiles states. "Ok so maybe I don't love you not yet but I do care for you and I want you to know I care for you! I want you to be happy." Stiles smiles and looks at Derek.

"Ok so let's start over in our relationship we just started dating. When is our first date Derek?" Derek laughs then smiles and says, "How about tonight's dinner, you cooking me dinner could be our first date." Stiles laughs and then nods wiping his face and starts the jeep. "Stiles I never want you to feel like I don't want you or I don't care for you!" Derek resists saying love fearing it would upset him. Stiles smiles weakly. "To be honest Derek I don't not any more I didn't really not even before. *I just, I talk myself into something and then I freak out about it. I talk myself into panic attacks." Derek nods knowing what he means then he reaches over and takes Stiles' hand in his interlocking their fingers.

"I know what you mean I did that a lot after my house burned Laura was there to help me then she was gone and that nearly killed me I came like an inch close to killing myself but then before I did it I thought about revenge and decided that instead of killing myself I would kill the bastard that took my sister from me." Derek says not realizing tears were running down his face and Stiles parked the jeep in the drive way. "Well I'm here for you now Derek and you did, you got revenge, sadly it was against your uncle but," Stiles sighs, "I'm sorry Derek, I'm sorry the fire did that to your uncle and he did that to Laura. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk or just cry. I'm here." Stiles leaned over and wiped the tears from Derek's face and then kissed his cheek smiling.

"Thank you Stiles I want you to know I'm here for you to. If Scott is ever too busy for you just know I'm here." Stiles smiles at Derek and then pulls him into a hug, Derek hugs Stiles holding him for a little while still crying. Then after a few minutes Derek stops crying and let's go of Stiles. Derek stares into Stiles' eyes and he can feel the huge tear in his heart start to mend. He was going to be ok so long as he had Stiles. "I'm glad I have you Stiles." Stiles smiles at Derek, "I'm glad I have you to Derek. Let's get inside so I can cook. Hope you like Italian." Derek laughs, "No way, you know it's my favorite!" Stiles smiles, "Yep I know it is. It's also dad's second favorite." Stiles smiles at Derek and Derek says, "Stiles you're the best boyfriend in the whole world!" Stiles laughs and then pulls Derek closer hugging him one last time before he's busy cooking. "Thank you Derek, you're pretty great yourself." Derek laughs then they walk into the house.

"Well should I introduce you before or after dinner?" Stiles asked Derek. Derek looks thoughtful for a moment. "Before, that way he doesn't have to wonder why I am here the whole time." Stiles nods and says, "Ok wait here." Derek nods and watches Stiles walk into the living room, Stiles says, "Hey dad, we gotta talk." The sheriff nods at his son. "Well dad I'm gay and I brought my boyfriend to dinner." The sheriff just stares at stiles for a moment taking in this information then he says, "Well where is he? I want to meet him." Stiles shakes his head no, "Not yet. First you have to remember I will be 18 in 2 weeks and second where is your gun?"

The sheriff visibly paled at what his son said. "How old is he Stiles? It's where I always put it after work." Stiles nodded, "He's 21 dad." The sheriff jumped up at that, "WHAT THE HELL STILES? Are you fucking insane?" Stiles gets angry. "Dad how much older were you than mom? Hum I think it was 5 years!" The sheriff glared at his son but calmed down and took a deep breath. "You're right I'm sorry. So where is he I still want to meet him." "He's outside waiting on the porch." Derek slips quietly out the front door to wait on the porch, he laughs when he hears the sheriff say, "Well that's not very nice stiles why didn't you bring him in?" "Oh I don't know so he didn't hear your outburst." The sheriff glared at his son, but he opened the door and saw Derek. "Aww the Hale boy, I trust you will treat my son with respect and love him as he should be loved." Jim said to Derek. "Yes sir, I plan to love your son for the rest of my life and he will get nothing but respect from me." Jim smiled at Derek's response. "Good man, come in then. It's nice to meet you officially." He holds his hand out and Derek shakes it.

AN- * I really do that! I made myself sick once doing that!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Give a huge thank you to my new beta Luv2Write ! :D**

"It's nice to meet you officially as well sheriff." Derek's says while shaking Jim's hand.

Jim nods and moves aside motioning for Derek to come in, Derek walks in and stands by Stiles. Stiles grabs Derek's hand interlocking their fingers and Derek smiles. Jim looks at them and feels worried. "Stiles, can I talk to you please?"

"Yeah sure dad." Stiles says squeezing Derek's hand.

"Okay. Excuse us Derek." Derek nods and the sheriff walks into the living room. "Stiles, I'm glad you're happy but, Derek Hale? I know he wasn't guilty of the murders but he's still scary and I don't want to see you hurt."

Stiles frowns at his dad. "Yeah, dad Derek Hale. I know he comes off scary but he's really sweet."

Derek who can hear every word smiles and calls from the hallway, "Stiles, I left something in your jeep, I'm going to go get it."

Stiles smiles knowing Derek is giving them their privacy, "Okay, Derek. Dad, Derek is great really."

The sheriff smiles and nods, "I'm glad for you really. Stiles I am. But tell me who made the first move? Who asked who out?"

Stiles frowned, "I made the first move. I kissed him then after the kiss he asked me out." Stiles lied.

The sheriff smiled and said, "Okay, son that's what I wanted to hear."

Stiles grinned then walked outside and called to Derek, "Hey, Derek you found it yet?"

Derek grinned and grabbed his jacket walking back to the door kissing Stiles lightly. "Yes. I found it."

"Good then get in here so we can talk about your intentions toward my son." Jim called from the living room.

Derek groaned quietly and Stiles chuckled, "Dad, try not to scare off my boyfriend."

"If I do, he isn't good enough for you Stiles." Jim said matter of fact. Derek grinned and kissed Stiles again before walking into living room saying to Stiles as he walked. "Don't worry Stiles I don't scare easy."

Stiles chuckled as he walked into the kitchen to begin cooking, then he remember he was supposed to tell Scott to come over. "Hey, Derek before you two start, use my phone and text Scott to tell him to come over."

Derek gets up and comes into the kitchen, reaching into the wrong back pocket and squeezing making Stiles lurch forward. Derek chuckles then reaches into the other pocket and grabs Stiles' phone and taking it into the living room with him, but not before kissing Stiles again.

"Now, Derek tell me what are your intentions toward my son?" The sheriff asks once Derek sits back down.

"Well, sheriff my intentions are simple, I intend to love him forever and make every moment of his life as great as possible." Derek states as if it was obvious but with a tone of respect for the sheriff.

Jim smiles, "I'm not saying you're not serious Derek, but that sounds like you telling me what I want to hear."

Derek grins, "Well sheriff, I intend to love your son for my whole life, give him what he wants and what he needs. I will always be there for him, I love him. Yes we have just started dating but I have loved him for a while."

The sheriff just stares at Derek for a second before smiling and saying, "Okay. Derek, so you have loved Stiles for a while. Why have not told him sooner? Why wait for him to make the first move?"

Derek frowns at the sheriff, "Because sir, Stiles isn't 18. So it isn't exactly legal to have these feelings. Plus his father happens to be the sheriff," Jim grins, "plus I wasn't sure if he felt the same way, I would rather have Stiles in my life as a friend than not at all because I scared him away by saying how I feel."

Jim smiles a big smile. "I'm not going to be able to scare you off am I?"

Derek shakes his head no. "No sir, I love Stiles and I'm not going anywhere, not unless he wants me to."

Jim stands up and so does Derek, Jim holds his hand out and Derek shakes it. "Well being that Stiles' birthday is in two weeks I am okay with you two dating. But Derek I don't have to tell you not to touch my son do I?" Jim gives Derek a pointed look.

"No sir, you don't have to tell me." Derek answers.

"Good I didn't think so, take care of my son."

Just then the doorbell rings and Stiles calls out, "Dad, could you get that? It's Scott."

Jim gets up and answers the door, "Hello Scott, nice to see you."

"Dad, nice to see you too, where's Stiles?" Scott asked.

Jim pointed toward the kitchen, "Where he always is when I have the day off."

Scott grinned and walked to the kitchen ignoring the fact that he can smell Derek in the living room. "Hey Stiles, we really have to talk!"

"Hey Scott, I know but not now, after we eat the food is almost done." Stiles answers.

Scott nods and walks into the living room. "Hey Derek, what are you doing here?"

"Oh he's here because…" Jim trailed off at seeing Derek shake his head no vigorously.

"I'm here because Stiles asked if I wanted to hang out." Derek answers knowing his heart won't speed up because it wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

Scott smiles and says, "Well that's good. I'm glad you two are friends now."

Derek smiles, at Scott "Yeah, Stiles is a great friend."

Stiles sighs from the kitchen then says, "Dinner is ready come and make your plates."

They all head to the kitchen and stand in line to make their plate. Then they all sit at the table and eat quietly. "Stiles, this tastes great!" Jim says, Derek nods.

"Yeah, Stiles this tastes awesome!" Derek says.

"Yeah, bro. Excellent." Scott says.

Stiles blushes a little at all the praise, "Thank you guys. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Then they finish eating in quiet. Derek gathers the dishes saying, "No Stiles, you cooked let me clean."

So Stiles went into the living room and sat with his father and Scott. Scott kept staring at him and he was getting nervous. Derek finally joined them and sat by Stiles. Stiles cleared his throat and looked at Scott. "Scott, I have to tell you something."

"Go on Stiles, what is it?" Scott asks

Stiles grabs Derek hand interlocking their fingers, "Derek and I are dating."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! Thank Luv2Write! Review and let me know what you think.  
><strong>

Scott just gapes at him and then it happens, he explodes. "What the hell are you thinking? You hate Derek and you love Lydia!"

Stiles sighs, "Scott please calm down. I haven't hated Derek for months; I still love Lydia just not as much."

Scott glares at Derek, "This is your fault, you turned my best friend gay! I HATE you Derek!"

Stiles calmly asks his father to leave the room and he agrees. Derek's eyes turn red as soon as the sheriff is out of the room and he growls quietly at Scott. Scott's eyes turn a yellow color and he growls back at Derek.

Stiles sighs, "Scott, Derek stop it the both of you! Scott, Derek didn't turn me gay! I have always known I liked girls but I found guys cute sometimes, so I knew I wasn't straight! It's not Derek's fault I was born this way. Are you really mad that I am gay, or are you mad I didn't tell you before you saw us together?"

Scott and Derek both calmed down and Scott looked away from Stiles. "I'm hurt that you didn't want me to know, you threatened Jackson not to tell me!"

Scott that's because it had just happened and I didn't want you hearing it from Jackson before you heard it from me. I would never purposefully keep something like this from you. We tell each other everything!"

"Not everything. You never told me you're BI." Scott stated.

"Yes and I am sorry about that, I should have told you. But I didn't tell you because then you would ask how I knew and if I had a crush on a guy then you would want to know who. I couldn't very well say, hey Scott I'm BI and I'm crushing on Derek Hale, you would have killed me or had a stroke!"

Scott laughs, "Yeah, your right sorry I freaked out Bro." Scott looks at Derek. "I'm happy you found someone to make you happy Derek, I'm even happier its Stiles, because Stiles deserves someone that can take care of him, make him happy and appreciate all his awesomeness."

Derek chuckles, "Thank you Scott, I'm glad you approve, I can totally appreciate all of Stiles' awesomeness!"

Stiles grins, "Thank you Scott, Derek said you would be happy for you us."

Scott looks at Derek and he nods Scott smiles and nods back. "Okay. So can I come back in now?" Jim asked from the hall.

Derek Scott and Stiles all laugh, "Yes, dad you can come back in. We are going upstairs to play some video games."

The sheriff grins and says, "Oh is that what the kids are calling it these days." Jim laughs at Scott who is choking on the drink of water he just took. He pats Scott on the back and says, "Relax. I was joking go play your video games."

Stiles who blushed a bright red glared at his dad and said, "Really? Not funny dad."

"I thought it was funny sheriff." Derek says

Scott mumbles, "Kiss ass."

Stiles laughs, and Derek growls quietly. Jim grins at Derek and says, "Thank you Derek and please call me Jim."

Derek nods, "Okay. I will thank you sher- Jim."

The sheriff chuckles, "Now go all of you upstairs play your video games, I have work to do."

Stiles groans, "Dad no work, it's your night off."

Jim frowns at his son, "I'm sorry Stiles. But, I have to go over these files."

Stiles frowns but nods. "Don't stay up to late dad. You need sleep."

Jim looks at his son and says, "I will Stiles, also Derek isn't staying the night."

Stiles blushes, "Okay dad. I'll send Derek home when you go to bed."

The sheriff frowns but says, "Touché."

Derek chuckles then drags Stiles up stairs and Scott follows. Scott doesn't follow closely so when Derek gets Stiles through his bed room door he closes and locks it. Derek presses Stiles against the wall and attaches their lips. Stiles moans at the feeling and pokes his tongue out asking for entrance which Derek doesn't give. Instead he pulls back and sucks on Stiles' neck and Stiles moans at the feeling and Derek pulls back after he's sure that he has left his mark. Stiles smiles at Derek and then Scott knocks quietly at the door and Derek chuckles. He unlocks the door and Scott comes in looking uneasy.

"What's wrong Scott? Does Stiles not sound sexy when he moans?" Derek asks, Stiles blushes and Scott gags.

"Derek don't tease Scott, It's not very nice." Stiles says

Derek grins, "Since when am I nice?"

Stiles laughs, "True, but don't tease Scott about how sexy I sound when you do things to me with your wonderful mouth."

Scott gags again, Derek laughs, "What I can't tease him about how sexy your moans are but you can tease about my mouth?"

Stiles grins and Scott looks ready to jump out the window. "Don't leave Scott, we are sorry. Derek and I will not talk about our relationship or the things we do to each other. Let's play some video games."

Derek pouts, jutting out his bottom lip. Stiles notices and latches onto Derek's bottom lip with his teeth gently. Stiles sucks on Derek's bottom lip and Derek moans a little then Stiles pulls off, "Don't pout Derek it's too sexy to resist."

Derek grins and stops pouting. Scott is just looking at them wondering if this is how Stiles feels when he kisses all over Alison. "I'm sorry Stiles." Scott says.

Stiles turns from looking at Derek, "For what Scott?"

"For ditching you to be with Alison, for kissing her in front of you, for caring about her more than you, okay. So that last one isn't true but you know what I mean right?"

Stiles smiles and moves to hug his buddy, "Yeah, Scott I know what you mean, thank you."

"You're going to let him off that easy? He ditched you his brother for a chic." Derek says sounding annoyed.

Stiles smiles, "No Derek, I'm not letting him off easy, but I get that by watching us he gets how I felt watching him kiss Alison. But he doesn't yet know how I felt each time he ditched me for Alison, but he will in time."

"Aw. Come on. Not only are you gay and dating Derek, but you're thinking and acting like him now? I don't like this Stiles. You're changing."

Derek growls, "You don't like it because you can't take advantage of his loyalty anymore."

Stiles walks back over to Derek and places his hand over Derek's heart. "Calm down Derek. Scott I'm not changing, I'm still your brother but I won't let you walk over me anymore not for Alison. If we do set plans and you ditch for Alison, I will ignore you for a week. Unless she is in danger, real danger like life or death, not danger of being alone or lonely or missing you."

Scott frowns and nods knowing Stiles has a right to be upset. "Okay, well let's play some video games."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Sorry for the late update. i have some of 9 wrote**.

After a few hours the sheriff looks at the clock and wonders how his clock could look like its laughing at him. "Stiles I'm going to bed its 11. Send them both home." When he doesn't hear any movement or acknowledgement that his son heard him he gets up and walks up stairs.

The sheriff smiles at the sight before him. Derek asleep in Stiles' bean bag chair with Stiles curled up in his lap a blanket over them both and Scott in Stiles' bed. He quietly shuts the door and walks to his room and changes stiffly into his pajamas, then crawls into his bed and passes out.

Derek woke that morning to a weight on his side, he looks over and notices Stiles is curled up to his side. Derek smiles and watches Stiles sleep, silently thanking the sheriff for not waking him. Then he notices a blanket over them both and smiles. Stiles stirs in his sleep and Derek wonders what he's dreaming when Stiles mumbles his name.

Ten minutes later Derek can hear the sheriff's alarm going off. He lays there and listens to the man get ready for work. Then he hears him walking toward Stiles' room. The sheriff pokes his head in and notices Derek is awake and he smiles. Derek smiles back and whispers, "Thank you." The sheriff nods and then goes down stairs and gets his papers and coffee and leaves the house.

Not long after the sheriff leaves Stiles wakes up. Stiles yawns and stretches and he realizes his pillow is very hard. Stiles looks up and sees Derek looking at him. "Good morning."

Derek smiles, "Good morning."

Stiles gets up from the bean bag and stretches then he gets back down into it, but this time he is straddling Derek. "I slept like a baby, how about you?"

Derek smiles brighter and places his hands on Stiles' hips, "I slept great with you in my arms."

Stiles leans in closer, "That's so sweet."

"Yeah don't tell anyone or I'd have to kill you." Derek says with a grin

Stiles laughs quietly and leans in closer, "Oh I won't tell, wouldn't want people knowing the big bad alpha has a sweet spot for little ol me."

Derek growls quietly because Stiles is teasing him. "You're such a tease."

Stiles laughs a little louder, "Just having fun." Stiles closes the short distance between their lips and kisses Derek.

Derek sighs happily when Stiles finally kisses him. Derek kisses back with fervor. Stiles breaks the kiss and kisses along Derek's jaw and down to his throat. Derek tilts his head back letting Stiles do what he wants. Stiles bites down gently on a spot on Derek's neck and Derek groans. Then Stiles licks the spot and Derek mumbles, "Such a tease."

Stiles chuckles and starts sucking on the same spot. Derek moans quietly, Derek has forgotten about Scott but Stiles hasn't. "Mmm Derek do you think Scott would enjoy being woken to the sound of you moaning? I know I would love it."

Derek blushes, "No I think he would rather wake to the sound you moaning, much sexier."

Stiles goes back down and starts sucking on that spot again and Derek moans again, then Stiles moves his hands to under Derek's shirt and is scratching lightly at his chest. Making Derek moan and press into Stiles. Stiles grins bites down again Derek gasps and moans, completely forgetting about Scott again.

Scott wakes up and the first thing he hears is a moan, and all he can smell is arousal. "God please tell me you two aren't having sex while I'm sleeping in the same room."

Stiles choosing to ignore his best friend and keep his attention on Derek, he scratches a little rougher and bites a little harder. Derek moans a little louder, "Stiles stop it."

"I don't wanna." Stiles keeps sucking at Derek's neck

Derek moans quietly, "Come on Scotts awake."

"Yeah I'm awake and I'm not leaving this bed or opening my eyes until I'm sure neither of you are naked." Scott says from under the blanket

"We aren't having sex Scott. I'm just enjoying Derek's body." Stiles says

Derek blushes, "You call me mean."

Stiles laughs and Scott says, "God Stiles your such a whore."

Stiles laughs even harder, "You're just mad because you can't get any from Allison."

Scott blushes, "Shut up Stiles you whore."

Derek laughs, "Let's stop calling my boyfriend a whore please."

Scott peaks his head out, "That sounded so weird."

"I know it kinda did, but I also loved it." Stiles says then he pecks Derek's lips

Derek smiles, "Get off me."

Stiles frowns, "Fine." Stiles gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Derek looks at Scott, "What did I say?"

Scott grins, "You didn't say please and it kind of sounded rude."

Derek sighs, "Damnit."

Scott chuckles, "Go on go in there and apologize."

Derek gets up and goes into the bathroom and wraps his arms around Stiles and kisses his neck, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude."

Stiles is brushing his teeth so he doesn't answer right away and Derek doesn't mind because he busies himself with peppering Stiles' neck in kisses. Stiles pulls away from Derek slightly so he can rinse his mouth and spit. Then he turns around, "Its ok Derek."

Derek smiles, "I highly doubt I will tell you to get off me again unless we have company. I love the feel of your body against mine."

"Ugh gross Derek." Scott calls from the bathroom.

"Shut up Scott it was sweet!" Stiles says and then reaches onto his toes and pecks Derek's lips.

Derek chuckles and they walk out of the bathroom. "So other than dying of diabetes from you two. What are we doing today?" Scott asks

Stiles grins at the comment, "I was thinking double date tonight." Stiles says

They both look at him, "You were?" Derek asks

"Yeah I was thinking beens dad knows Scott knows. We need to tell Allison. And then the whole world."

Derek chuckles, "I like the sound of that. What were you thinking for the date?"

"I was thinking bowling or the movies."

"Allison likes to bowl; she has also been wanting to see this romantic movie. The Vow."

Stiles frowns at Scott, "No Chick flics. I was thinking a scary movie."

Derek grins, "The woman in black."

"Yes! Let's see that!" Stiles says excited

"Ok it's a double date." Scott says.

They go down stairs and eat breakfast. Stiles has pop tarts, Derek eats toast, and Scott eats cereal. "So what are we doing until the date?" Scott asks

Stiles grabs Derek's butt, "I can think of something to pass the time." Derek jumps when Stiles grabs him.

Scott frowns, "Seriously? I meant all three of us."

Stiles grins devilishly, "Oh you can watch if Derek doesn't mind."

Scott pales and Derek blushes, "Stiles stop it before you kill Scott. Look at him."

Stiles looks at his brother and laughs, "I was joking about you watching. I don't know lets go to your house Derek."

"Stiles you are not ditching Scott to make out with me." Derek says.

Stiles grins, "Not what I meant Mr. Dirty mind."

Derek scowls, "Your such a whore."

Scott laughs and Stiles slaps Derek, "Let's get this straight mister. I am a virgin not a whore!"

Derek looks at him surprised, "I didn't mean it, I know you're a virgin."

Scott chuckles, "Oh Derek you don't know what you got yourself into." Scott says.

Derek looks at him, "What do you mean?"

Stiles is trying really hard at this point to keep his glare and not laugh, "Stiles isn't mad at you, he's joking."

Derek gasps slightly and looks at Stiles who just starts laughing, "God Stiles not funny. I thought I upset you like in the jeep."

Stiles frowns and looks away from Derek. Stiles mumbles as he leaves the kitchen, "No I was just joking." Stiles sits on the couch.

Derek sighs and looks at Scott, then he goes into the living room and sits by Stiles then he pulls him into his lap. Stiles turns and buries his face in Derek's shoulder. Derek sighs and rubs his back and strokes his hair. "I'm sorry."

Stiles sniffles and mumbles, "Its ok."

"You can't joke like that with me yet. I haven't known you long enough to tell when it's a joke." Derek says softly

Stiles shakes his head, "It's not that, you mentioned the jeep."

Derek nods, "I'm very sorry for that. It won't happen again."

Stiles smiles into Derek's shoulder, "Thanks Derek."


	9. Chapter 9

**Unbetaed If you squint your eyes there are spoilers for The Woman In Black. i saw it in theaters It was AWESOME i liked it! it made me jump like 20 times.  
><strong>

Later that night, an hour before the date, Scott had left. Derek and Stiles were making out on the couch when the sheriff got home. Stiles is straddling Derek's lap, with Derek hands on his hips, Stiles is kissing Derek passionately, with his fingers buried in Derek's hair.

The sheriff walks quietly into the living room and sees them, he watches as Stiles moves his mouth from Derek's to his neck and starts sucking and he hears Derek moan. He runs a hand over his face and then he clears his throat.

Stiles looks up at the sound and he blushes bright red, "Hey dad."

Derek groans when Stiles says that, "Hey sheriff." Derek says

Jim chuckles, "I think we should talk."

Derek groans and Stiles moves off Derek to sit by him, he grabs Derek's hand and interlocks their fingers. "Don't be upset with Derek dad."

"Oh I'm not upset at all son, I just want to talk to you." Jim says

Stiles groans, "We already had the sex talk dad."

"Yes but you weren't dating anyone then. Besides I feel I should refresh your memory."

Derek just sits there holding Stiles' hand, Stiles squeezes his hand and Derek speaks up. "I wouldn't let it go further sir. I told you I wouldn't have sex with Stiles until he was 18 and ready."

Jim smiles and nods, "I believe you Derek, I just worry that Stiles doesn't understand the consequences, if you two get caught up in the moment and you do end up having sex. I would legally have to arrest you for rape Derek."

Stiles frowns and looks at his dad, "I understand dad, thank you for caring about Derek. We were just making out."

Derek looks away from Jim and at Stiles, "Stiles," Stiles looks at Derek, "that's what he means. We could be just making and without thinking we could go all the way."

Stiles frowns, "So no more making out?"

"I would prefer it that way. But if you must then not as much." Jim says

Derek nods his agreement, "We should listen to your father and slow down, at least until your 18."

Stiles nods, "Ok Derek, I don't want you going to jail because of me."

Derek smiles and squeezes his hand slightly, "Thank you Derek." Jim says.

Derek looks up from Stiles and at Jim, "For what sir?"

"For being a great guy and not pressuring my son." Jim says with a smile

Derek nods, "Your welcome sir, I love your son and I will wait till he's ready no matter how long it takes."

Stiles looks at the clock, "Derek we have to get ready or we will be late."

Derek looks at the clock, "Crap your right." Derek pecks his lips, "I'll see you there." Derek gets up, "Goodbye sheriff." Derek leaves.

Jim looks at his son, "Where are you going?"

"Scott, Allison, Derek and I are going on a double date to the movies."

"Oh that's nice. Have fun."

Stiles nods and hugs his dad then goes up stairs to get ready.

Stiles pulls up at the theater wearing a nice white shirt with tight blue jeans, that hug him in all the right places.

"Stiles you look hot." Allison squeaks

"Thank you Allison, you look nice as well." Stiles says with a slight blush

Derek pulls up a few minutes later, he gets out of his car and looks at Scott then Allison, then he looks at Stiles and his mouth waters. He walks over to Stiles and pulls him close. "You look so damn hot." Then he nips at his ear and Stiles shivers.

"Thank you. I hoped you would like it."

Allison squeals, "Omg you two are dating aren't you!"

Stiles grins at her, "No Derek just thinks I'm sexy."

Allison looks at Derek, "I didn't know you liked Stiles."

"Yep I have liked Stiles for a few months."

Stiles smiles, "So let's get inside to our movie."

Derek grabs Stiles' hand and Stiles interlocks their fingers. Derek smiles and looks up, he notices Allison staring at him. "What?"

"Your smile, I have never seen you smile."

Derek looks over at Stiles and says, "Never had a reason till now."

"Awww that's so sweet Derek." Allison coos

Scott laughs and Allison slaps him in the head, "You should be sweet like Derek."

Scott rubs his head and frowns at her and Derek laughs. "Yeah Scott, then you might get some." Stiles says.

Allison blushes and turns around and slaps Stiles. "Shut up the both of you."

Derek laughs and they get up to the front and buy their tickets.

During the movie Stiles looks over and Allison's face is buried in Scott's shoulder. Stiles is holding Derek's hand, well squeezing is more correct. Stiles is mumbling "Don't follow the creepy foot prints." Over and over.

Then at the end Stiles yells, "You idiot!" Derek chuckles and Stiles looks at him, "How did he not realize his son let go of his hand?"

Derek kisses Stiles lightly, "I don't know."

They walk out of the theater and Allison hugs Stiles and then looks at Derek before hugging him to. "This was fun. We should do it again."

Stiles smiles, "Yeah It was fun."

Derek nods, "We should do it again for sure." Stiles smiles at him.

Scott pulls Stiles off to the side, "Dude Derek needs to quit being sweet. Allison wants me to be sweeter now. She says if grumpy Derek can be that sweet than I can!" Scott groans

Stiles laughs, "Sorry bro. My cuddly wolf is sweeter than you."

Scott raises an eyebrow, "Cuddly wolf?"

Stiles grins, "Yeah I think I'm going to call Derek that."

"Normally I would say he'll kill you, but I don't have clue now."

Stiles chuckles, "You do realize you didn't pull me far enough away. Derek can hear us."

Scott looks over to see Derek whispering something to Allison with a huge grin on his face and he just groans.

Stiles laughs, "Wow Scott you're a horrible wolf." Stiles grins at the glare he receives.

"Horrible wolf that can still kick your butt."

"Bring it wolfy I bet you can't." Stiles grins

Scott tackles him and they roll around wrestling and Derek starts laughing because Stiles has Scott pinned.

"Wow Scott I don't know whether to be proud of Stiles or ashamed of you." Derek says grinning

Stiles grins and says to scott, "I'm your alpha bitch." Derek and Allison double over laughing.

Scott just groans and pushes Stiles off and gets up. "Let's go home."

Stiles still grinning hugs Scott, "Call me master, or your holiness."

Scott groans, "Nope I'm calling you Stiles."

"Aww come on I need some super awesome new title."

Derek walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, "How about Derek Hale's boyfriend and Mate?"

Stiles squeals happily when he feels the arms around him then he smiles bright when he hears Derek's words. "I love that title."

Derek grins and turns him around to kiss him. They get lost in the kiss and forget about Scott and Allison until Scott clears his throat. They pull apart breathing heavy and smiling at each other.

Allison squeals and hugs Derek tight, Derek grunts at the unexpected arms around him. "I'm so happy for you Derek!"

Derek looks at Stiles like 'what do I do?'. Stiles motions hugging her back, so Derek wraps his arms around Allison. "Thank you Allison."

Allison smiles and squeezes Derek tighter then pulls back. "You're welcome Derek."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys and Gals, I am sorry about the extreme lack of updates. I have been busy, i have good and bad news.

Good news is am feeling the want to write again, i can feel the idea faucet in brain slowly dripping :p

I have started writing a little on my iphone.

Bad news is my computer died, its in the computer grave yard. My dad being awesome was able to save my hard drive so my stories and everything are safe. However he put into this other laptop, and said laptop has a screwed up keyword. I cant type using it, so when i start writing again it is going to take forever!

I have gotten the awesome reviews begging me to continue and i promise i will continue. I have also gotten the favorites and follows. I want to thank all of you for reading and a bigger thanks to those who reviewed. Those reviews made me smile.

I will try to get something up soon :)

Luv my readers


End file.
